Smocze jaja
thumb|250px|Jaja [[Gronkiel|Gronkla]] Smocze jaja (ang. Dragon eggs) — jaja, które składają i z których wylęgają się smoki. Gady są w tym podobne do ptaków, gdyż samice składają jedno lub więcej jaj, z których następnie wykluwają się pisklęta. Jednak w odróżnieniu od ptaków, rodzice niekoniecznie wysiadują jaja. Każdy gatunek smoka ma własne, unikatowe jajo. Tylko nieliczne z nich zostały przedstawione w krótkometrażówkach i serialu, całą resztę ukazują gry School of Dragons oraz DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Charakterystyka Wygląd Niemal wszystkie smocze jaja mają okrągły, owalny lub nieregularny, lecz kształtem zbliżony do kuli kształt i mają wielkość do kilkudziesięciu centymetrów wysokości lub średnicy - są dość małe, by bez problemu zmieścić się w ludzkich dłoniach. Wyjątkowym smoczym "jajem" jest komórka plastra ognistego miodu, w której przebywają młode Ognioglisty. Ma ona kształt podłużnego graniastosłupa sześciokątnego. Jaja często odzwierciedlają swoim wyglądem cechy dorosłego osobnika, jednak jest to oczywiste wyłącznie w przypadku jaj przedstawionych w grach. Jaja pokazane w filmach bowiem są bardzo proste i dość podobne, nawet między gatunkami, i niekoniecznie sugerują, do jakiego gatunku należą. Co więcej, jajo danego gatunku przedstawione w filmie (lub serialu) oraz w grze może znacznie się różnić. Smocze jaja w grach rzadko pozostawiają wątpliwości co do gatunku. Skorupa często ma barwę dorosłego osobnika, a nawet strukturę skóry i łusek. Nieliczne jaja posiadają własne kolce lub wypustki, a niektóre są otoczone mgiełką, dymem, ładunkami elektrycznymi lub innymi elementami sugerującymi związek z umiejętnościami dorosłego smoka. Wysiadywanie i wylęg Nie wiadomo, jak długo smocze jaja są w stanie leżeć niewyklute, i prawdopodobnie różni się to między poszczególnymi gatunkami. W krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii odkrywamy, że nieliczne gatunki, do których należą Koszmary Ponocniki, Śmiertniki Zębacze, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe oraz Gronkle, rozmnażają się w okresie godowym, przypadającym na okres, w którym na wyspie Berk panuje środek zimy. Smoki udają się do Lęgowiska, gdzie dobierają sobie partnerów i składają jaja. Czekają tam na wyklucie się młodych i wychowują je przez kilka dni, dopóki pisklęta nie będą zdolne do samodzielnego lotu i powrotu do naturalnego siedliska. Wiele smoków przechowuje swoje jaja w gniazdach, i chociaż nie wysiadują ich, są bardzo opiekuńcze wobec nich i pilnują gniazd przed intruzami. Gniazda zakładają m.in. Gronkle, Koszmary Ponocniki oraz Zmiennoskrzydłe. Musi upłynąć jakiś czas, zanim młode będą mogły się wykluć, a wówczas wszystkie pisklęta z danego miotu wyklują się mniej więcej w tym samym momencie. Jak boleśnie przekonali się bohaterowie krótkometrażówki Prezent Nocnej Furii na jajach Gronkla, jaja eksplodują w chmurze ognia i wielkim huku podczas wykluwania się smoczego pisklęcia. Nie do końca wiadomo jednak, czy zjawisko to towarzyszy wszystkim jajom, czy jedynie jajom nielicznych gatunkówKsiążka Guide to the Dragons sugeruje, że jaja Gronkla eksplodują podczas wykluwania, jakby był to element charakterystyczny dla gatunku.. W serialu bowiem, w podobny sposób wykluwa się jajo Straszliwca Straszliwego oraz Szeptozgona, z kolei w późniejszym sezonie jajo Śmiercipieśnia wykluwa się bez eksplozji. Może to wynikać albo z pomyłki twórców serialu, albo z faktu, iż tylko niektóre jaja eksplodują. Jajo Gromogrzmota, zamiast widowiskowej eksplozji, gwałtownie pęka i wydaje przy tym głośny huk (przypominający ryk dorosłego smoka). __TOC__ Jaja pokazane w filmach, serialu i materiałach promocyjnych Gronkiel Jajo Gronkla, gdziekolwiek się pojawia, ma niemal ten sam wygląd - kształt zbliżony do okrągłego i bardzo chropowata powierzchnia skorupy. Koncepcje różnią się jedynie barwą skorupy. Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, jaja Gronkla są najmniejsze wśród jaj wszystkich gatunków i potrafią skakać niczym kauczukowa kulka. Jajo pojawia się filmie Jak wytresować smoka, a potem krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii. Ma okrągły kształt z nieznacznym zwężeniem na górze. Posiada liczne zgrubienia i bardzo chropowatą powierzchnię. Według krótkometrażówki, jego barwa ma różne odcienie niebieskiego i wcale nie odpowiada barwie osobnika, który się z niego wykluje. Co więcej, każde jajo Gronkla jest jednakowe, podczas gdy w obrębie gatunku istnieje wielka różnorodność barwy dorosłych osobników. Jaja Gronkla są składane do gniazda, gdzie mogą, lecz nie muszą, być wysiadywane przez samicę. Eksplodują podczas wyklucia, wyrzucając w powietrze kłęby ognia i wydając donośny huk. Według krótkometrażówki Księga smoków, jaja Gronkla są brązowe i również mają mocno chropowatą powierzchnię. Składane są w gniazdach zbudowanych z kamieni. Również według gier jajo ma podobny wygląd, wciąż różni je jedynie kolorystyka. Gronckle egg.png|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku jaja2222.jpg|W filmie Jak wytresować smoka Jaja gronkiela.JPG|''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' dragons_meatlug_gallery_02.jpg|''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' The egg 1.JPG|''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' GronkieljajoRoB.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajka (1).png|W grze School of Dragons Koszmar Ponocnik Jaja Koszmara Ponocnika pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka ''oraz materiale promocyjnym, a potem także w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, w odcinku Koszmarny koszmar. Ma owalny kształt, gładką skorupę i jasną, czerwonawą barwę. Koncepcja jego wyglądu różni się w grze'' DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, w której jajo ma falistą strukturę i barwę odpowiadającą osobnikowi, który ma się z niego wykluć. Według materiału promocyjnego, jaja Koszmara Ponocnika, podobnie jak dorosły smok, mogą stawać w ogniu, co naturalnie sprawia, że mają bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Z tego powodu służą zabawie młodym wikingom, które używają go do gry w "gorącego ziemniaka". Zwycięzcą zabawy jest dziecko, które w czasie gry zdobędzie najwięcej blizn i oparzeń. Monstrous nigthmare egg.png|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku jaja2.jpg|W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka M.N Eggs.PNG|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata KoszmarjajoRoB.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajka (3).png|W grze School of Dragons Śmiertnik Zębacz Według materiału promocyjnego na oficjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, a także gry School of Dragons, jajo Zębacza ma owalny, zwężający się na górze kształt, dość gładką powierzchnię skorupy i barwę odpowiadającą mającemu wykluć się z niego osobnikowi. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajo Śmiertnika pokryte jest dodatkowo kolcami, chroniącymi je przed atakami drapieżników. Kolce te jednocześnie nawiązują do umiejętności dorosłego smoka, polegającej na strzelaniu kolcami z ogona. Deadly nadder egg.png|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku Deadly nadder egg.jpg|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajka (2).png|W grze School of Dragons Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Jajo Zębiroga ma owalny kształt, gładką skorupę, którego barwa odpowiada barwie mającego się z niego wykluć osobnika, naznaczoną plamkami w barwie plam na skórze smoka. Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, jaja Zębiroga są często mylone z bańkami wypełnionymi powietrzem, ponieważ rzeczywiście zawierają w sobie sprężone różne gazy. Hideous zippleback egg.png|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku Hideous Zippleback Egg 01.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajka (7).png|W grze School of Dragons Nocna Furia Mimo że jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Szczerbatek i nie poznane zostały ani inne osobniki, ani jaja Nocnych Furii, istnieje kilka koncepcji dotyczących jego wyglądu. Jedna z nich pojawia się w materiale promocyjnym z 2010 roku, druga w serialu, w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1), gdzie autorem wyobrażenia o jajach tego smoka był Pleśniak. Obie koncepcje przewidują jajo Nocnej Furii jako niewielki przedmiot o dość okrągłym kształcie i bardzo gładkiej, czarnej skorupie. Jaja te mają być składane na szczytach gór i maskować się na tle nocnego nieba. Night Fury egg.png|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku Jajko Nocnej Furii.png|Rysunki autorstwa Pleśniaka Straszliwiec Straszliwy Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, jaja Straszliwców są maleńkie i składane w pniach drzew, gdzie dojrzewają i zwiększają swoją temperaturę z upływem czasu. Jednak według serialu, jajo ma standardową wielkość, co czyni je bardzo dużym w stosunku do dorosłego osobnika. Ma zieloną barwę z ciemniejszymi plamkami, choć możliwe, że barwa jaja zależy od barwy wykluwającego się z niej osobnika. Podczas wyklucia wybucha lawą. We wszystkich koncepcjach jajo ma owalny, zwężający się na górze kształt, gładką skorupę i jednolitą barwę, uzależnioną od barwy danego osobnika i usianą ciemniejszymi plamkami. Terrible terror egg.jpg|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku The_egg_3.JPG|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków The egg 5.JPG|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków Terrible Terror Egg.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Terrible Terror Egg SoD NB.png|W grze School of Dragons Gromogrzmot Z jajem Gromogrzmota mamy do czynienia w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków. Ma nieregularny, choć zbliżony do okrągłego kształt i nieznacznie zwęża się na szczycie. Jego skorupa jest dość gładka i ma jednolitą barwę, usianą nielicznymi plamkami. Dodatkowo, według gry School of Dragons, przez jajo przepływają ładunki elektryczne, co nie ma do końca sensu, zważywszy na fakt, że smok ten jest smokiem morskim. Kiedy wykluwają się młode Gromogrzmota, wybuchające jaja wydają niewiarygodnie głośny huk, o czym boleśnie przekonał się Bork Pechowiec. Huk ten nawiązuje do umiejętności wydawania potężnej fali dźwiękowej przez dorosłego osobnika. TdeggBoD.png|''Księga smoków'' GromjajoRoB.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajka (4).png|W grze School of Dragons Jaja Gromogrzmota. .jpg|W grze School of Dragons Zmiennoskrzydły Z jajami Zmiennoskrzydłego po raz pierwszy mamy do czynienia w serialu, w odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot. Są one uważane za najpiękniejsze jaja w całym smoczym świecie. Są dość małe i bez problemu mieszczą się w ludzkiej dłoni. Mają nieregularny trójkątny kształt, a wyglądem przypominają diament - skorupa jest bezbarwna przejrzysta. Środek jaja jarzy się światłem, które nieustannie zmienia barwę. Dodatkowo, jaja ozdobione są dodatkowymi skośnymi pasami o czerwonawej lub zielonkawej barwie. Wandale przez jakiś czas uważali jaja Zmiennoskrzydłego za Kamienie Szczęścia, do czasu, gdy opiekuńcze matki podjęły atak, by je ocalić. Dragon hiddenability changewing.jpg|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków Jajko Zmiennoskrzydłego.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków ZmiennojajoRoB.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Jajo zmiennoskrzydłego w SoDzie2.png|W grze School of Dragons Szeptozgon Jaja Szeptozgona pojawiają się licznie w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk. Mają standardową wielkość i kształt kurzego jaja, czyli owalny i zwężający się na górze. Ma szarą barwę z ciemnoszarymi plamami. Koncepcję tę podziela gra School of Dragons, jednak gra DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''przedstawia jajo Szeptozgona jako przypominającą klejnot formę o bardzo nieregularnym kształcie i spiralnym zdobieniem w jego sercu. Jajo również eksploduje podczas wyklucia. 4.png|W sezonie ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Whispering Death eggs.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk SzeptjajoRoB.jpg|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajka (5).png|W grze School of Dragons Krzykozgon Jajo Krzykozgona, większej i albinoskiej odmiany Szeptozgona, jest od swojego kuzyna znacznie większe i potrzeba dwóch ludzi, aby móc je unieść i przenieść. Wyglądem wciąż przypomina jajo Szeptozgona, ma szarą barwę z ciemnymi plamami. Screaming Death Egg.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk 1krzykus.png|W grze School of Dragons Ognioglista Jajo Ognioglisty określa się mianem ognistego miodu. Nie wygląda on jak inne jaja, zamiast tego ma podłużny kształt i sześciokątny przekrój poprzeczny. Przypomina plastry miodu wytwarzanego przez pszczoły, skąd wzięła się nazwa. Wykluwające się z plastrów Ognioglisty mają już osiągniętą właściwą wielkość i przez resztę życia nie rosną. Gniazdo23.jpg|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Ognisty_miód.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Śmiercipieśń Jajo Śmiercipieśnia przedstawione jest w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Jego wygląd nie sugeruje gatunku, który je złożył. Ma standardowy kształt kurzego jaja, jest jednak dość spore. Skorupa ma szarą barwę, zdobioną ciemnymi plamami. Według gier wygląd jaja Śmiercipieśnia rzeczywiście sugeruje powiązanie z tym gatunkiem. Gładka skorupa ma intensywną barwę o takich samych orientalnych zdobieniach, co te znajdujące się na skrzydłach dorosłego osobnika. Jajo śmiercipieśnia.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Deathsong egg.jpg|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Deathsong Egg SoD NB.png|W grze School of Dragons Eruptodon Jajo Eruptodona pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów, gdzie zostało złożone przez Wielkiego Protektora. Jest ono dosyć duże, nieco większe od ludzkiej głowy. Nie posiada na skorupce żadnych urozmaiceń w postaci plam, łusek czy pasów, a zamiast tego jest dosyć jednolite w barwie. Gra DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk w głównej mierze powiela ten koncept, zaś gra School of Dragons ukazuje jajo smoka we wzorach, które mocno przypominają faktyczną lawę. OOTFP4.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata EruptodonJajo.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk EruptEggSoD.png|W grze School of Dragons Egg Biter Jaja Egg Biter'ów są białe i gładkie. Egg-Biter.png|W How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Chompers Egg.png|W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Oszołomostrach Jajo Oszołomostracha ma owalny kształt oraz jest pokryte małymi kolcami, przypominającymi te, które znajdują się na głowie u dorosłego osobnika. Bewilderbeast Egg.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Jajo oszołomostracha nie ma za co.png|W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Jaja ukazane wyłącznie w grach Podobnie jak w przypadku piskląt i tytanów, w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk zostały ukazane wszystkie jaja poszczególnych gatunków smoków. W grze zdobyć je można poprzez podróże, specjalne promocje lub kolekcje. W School of Dragons można je zaś kupić w sklepie za określoną cenę (najczęstsza to 750 diamentów). ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Buffalord Egg .png|Jajo Bawolenia Stormegg.jpg|Jajo Burzochlasta Dramillion jajo.png|Jajo Dramilliona Timberjack egg.jpg|Jajo Drzewokosa A Boneknapper Egg.png|Jajo Gnatochrupa Gobsucker Egg.png|Jajo Gobsuckera Grapple Grounder jajo.png|Jajo Grapple Groundera Groncicle jajo.png|Jajo Groncicle'a RumbeljajoRoB.png|Jajo Gruchotnika Hackatoo (2).png|Jajo Hackatoo Hobgobbler Egg.png|Jajo Hobgobblera Cavern Crasher Egg.png|Jajo Jaskiniowego Rabusia 640px-Hobblegrunt egg.jpg|Jajo Koślawego Mruka Jajkoo.png|Jajo Kroplorwija Jajo-królowej-ognioglist.jpg|Jajo Księżniczki Ognioglist SmallShadowEggRoB.png|Jajo Małego Cienia Flightmare Egg.png|Jajo Marazmora Catastrophic_Quaken_Egg.png|Jajo Miażdżytłuka Kafara Snow Wraith egg rise.png|Jajo Mroziczorta Night Light Egg.jpg|Jajo Night Light NightTerrorEgg.png|Jajo Nocnego Koszmara Hotburple Egg.png|Jajo Ogniołyka Snafflefang Egg.png|Jajo Ostrykła Singetail Egg.png|Jajo Paszczogona Sandbuster Egg.png|Jajo Piaskowej Zjawy SubmarippeEgg.png|Jajo Podwodnego Rozpruwacza Triple Stryke Egg.png|Jajo Potrójnego Ciosa Prickleboggle Egg.png|Jajo Prickleboggle'a Seashocker Egg.png|Jajo Raziprąda Submaripper Egg.png|Jajo Ripwreckera Rockstomper egg.png|Jajo Rockstompera RoB-jajo-sandwraith.png|Jajo Sand Wraitha ShivertoothEgg.png|Jajo Shivertootha Shocjaw (6).png|Jajo Shockjawa Shovelhelm Egg.png|Jajo Shovelhelma Snaptrapper egg.jpg|Jajo Sidlarza Silkspanner Egg.png|Jajo Silkspannera Alpha Shadow Egg.png|Jajo Skrzydłocienia Slithersong Egg.png|Jajo Slithersonga Sliquifier Egg.png|Jajo Sliquifiera GrimJajo.png|Jajo Smętnego Zgrzytacza Snifflehunch egg.png|Jajo Snifflehuncha Sentinel Egg.png|Jajo Strażnika RoB-jajo-sweetdeath.png|Jajo Sweet Deatha Sword Stealer Egg.png|Jajo Sword Stealera Jajo Szponiaka.png|Jajo Szponiaka Speed Stinger Egg.png|Jajo Szybkiego Szpica SlitherwingEgg.png|Jajo Ślizgochlasta Deathgripper Egg.png|Jajo Śmierciozaura Typhoomerang Egg.png|Jajo Tajfumeranga Thornridge egg rise.png|Jajo Thornrigde'a Threadtail Egg.png|Jajo Threadtaila Thunderclaw Egg.png|Jajo Thunderclawa Thunderpede Egg.png|Jajo Thunderpede'a RoB-jajo-tideglider.png|Jajo Tide Glidera Skrill Egg.png|Jajo Wandersmoka Windgnasher Egg.png|Jajo Windgnashera Windstriker Egg.png|Jajo Windstrikera WindEgg.png|Jajo Windwalkera Woolly Howl Egg.png|Jajo Woolly Howla Scauldron-egg.jpg|Jajo Wrzeńca Zaduśny zdech (2).png|Jajo Zaduśnego Zdecha Razorwhip egg.png|Jajo Zbiczatrzasła Armorwing Egg.png|Jajo Zbrojoskrzydłego School of Dragons'' Devilish Dervish jajo.png|Jajo Devilish Dervisha Jajo whipper.png|Jajo Flame Whippera KRÓLAOWA.png|Jajo Królowej Ognioglist JajoNoweSod.png|Jajo Moldruffle'a Jajosod.png|Jajo Mudrakera Fire Terror Egg SoD NB.png|Jajo Ognistego Koszmara SilverJajo.png|Jajo Silver Phantoma 2019-03-16 (3).png|Jajo Śmierciozaura Crimson Egg SoD NB.png|Jajo Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego Przypisy Zobacz też en:Dragon Eggs Kategoria:Pojęcia Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons